Richard Marggraf Turley
| occupation = poet and literary critic}} Richard Marggraf Turley (born 2 August 1970) is a Welsh poet, literary critic, academic, and fashion model. Life Marggraf Turley was born in Abergavenny, Wales. His first collection of poetry The Fossil Box was published by Cinnamon Press in 2007. Robert Minhinnick, editor of Poetry Wales, praised its "rare and intense musicality". The poems are concerned with the urgency of place and origins. He is also co-author, with Damian Walford Davies, of Whiteout (Parthian, 2006). In 2008, Marggraf Turley signed with Salt, who published a new collection entitled Wan-Hu's Flying Chair in March 2009. He is a professor in the department of English and creative writing at Aberystwyth University. He has made appearances on Radio 3's The Verb, presented by Ian McMillan. He performed with Damian Walford Davies at the 2009 Guardian Hay Festival. Both read at the 2010 Hay Festival. In 2010, together with Reyer Zwiggelaar and Dr. Bashar Rajoub of the computer science department at Aberystwyth University, Marggraf Turley conducted a "Valentine's Day experiment" using thermal imaging cameras to determine whether reading love poetry produced distinct thermal signatures on the faces of volunteers. Over 50 million images were recorded, amounting to 5 terabytes of data.BBC News: Researchers Take the Temperature of Love. In March 2012, new research on Keats's ode "To Autumn", co-authored with Dr. Jayne Archer and Howard Thomas (Aberystwyth University), was featured on Radio 4's Today programme. Archival discoveries suggested that the "stubble-plains" of Keats's ode "To Autumn" were located not only along Winchester's water-meadows beside the River Itchen, but also on St. Giles's Hill, to the east of the city, with implications for a new political reading of the poem. The part of St Giles's Hill in question now lies under a multi-storey car park. Listeners to BBC Radio Solent's "Julian Clegg Breakfast Show" sent in poems inspired by the story, entitled "Ode to a Car Park". Guardian newspaper write-up. Oxford University Press blog. Southern Daily Echo. Marggraf Turley has written a number of books on Keats and the Romantic poets, including Keats's Boyish Imagination, which caused some controversy in the ''Times Literary Supplemen''t. He is co-director of the Centre for Romantic Studies, Aberystwyth. He writes a blog on topics related to Romantic literature: Blog He was an English-panel judge for the Wales Book of the Year in 2013. He lives near Aberystwyth on the Ceredigion coast. Among the students of Aberystwyth University he is best known for his physical resemblance to actor Gary Oldman. Recognition In 2007 Marggraf Turley won 1st prize in the 10th-anniversary Keats-Shelley Prize for Poetry. His poem, "Elisions", was written on the competition theme of slavery. In 2010, he won the Wales Book of the Year "People's Choice" award (sponsored by Media Wales) for Wan-Hu's Flying Chair. Publications Poetry *''Whiteout'' (with Damian Walford Davies). Cardigan, Wales, UK: Parthian, 2006. ISBN 978-1-905762-15-6 *''The Fossil-Box''. Gwynned, Wales, UK: Cinnamon Press, 2007. ISBN 978-1-905614-35-6 *''Wan-Hu's Flying Chair. Cambridge, UK: Salt Publishing, 2009. ISBN 978-1844714438 Novel *''The Cunning House. Dinwall, UK: Sandstone Press, 2015. Non-fiction *''Writing Essays: A guide for students in English and the humanities''. London & New York: Routledge, 2000. ISBN 978-0-415-23013-1 *''The Politics of Language in Romantic Literature''. Basingstoke, Hampshire, UK, & New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2002. ISBN 978-0-333-96898-7 *''Keats's Boyish Imagination: The politics of immaturity''. London & New York: Routledge, 2003. ISBN 978-0-415-28882-8 *''Bright Stars: John Keats, Barry Cornwall, and Romantic literary culture''. Liverpool, UK: Liverpool University Press, 2009. ISBN 978-1-84631-211-3 *''Keats's Places''. Cham, Switzerland: Palgrave Macmillan, 2018. Edited *''The Monstrous Debt: Modalities of Romantic influence in twentieth-century literature'' (edited with Damian Walford Davies). Detroit, MI: Wayne State University Press, 2006. ISBN 978-0-8143-3058-6 *''The Writer in the Academy: Creative interfrictions''. Cambridge, UK: D.S. Brewer, 2011. ISBN 978-1-84384-278-1 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Richard Marggraf Turley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 3, 2014. See also *Anglo-Welsh poets *List of British poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Poems *"Elisions" ;Audio / video *Richard Marggraf Turley at YouTube *Richard Margraaf Turley at Amazon.com ;About *Marggraf Turley, Richard at University of Aberystwyth *Blog *Richard Marggraf Turley, Mid-Wales, BBC *Metro interview with Richard Marggraf Turley Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:British poets Category:Anglo-Welsh poets Category:Academics of Aberystwyth University Category:British literary critics Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British academics Category:People from Abergavenny